Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin compositions. The present invention further relates to cured products containing such a resin composition, support-attached resin sheets, printed wiring boards including a cured product of such a resin composition, semiconductor devices, and methods for manufacturing a printed wiring board.
Discussion of the Background
A build-up method that alternately builds up a circuit-formed conductor layer and an insulating layer is widely used as a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board (hereinafter, also referred to as a “wiring board”). It is known that the insulating layer is formed by curing a resin composition (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-17301, which is incorporated herein by reference).
In recent years, along with the reduction in size and thickness of electronic devices, a further reduction in the thickness of printed wiring boards for use in the electronic devices is being advanced. To achieve the further reduction in the thickness of the printed wiring boards, it is desired that thickness of an inner layer board, an insulating layer, and the like used in the printed wiring boards be reduced.
Although the insulating resin sheet described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-17301, which is incorporated herein by reference, is excellent in thin film insulation performance, via shape, surface smoothness, and embeddability, a further reduction in thickness is demanded. In addition, the insulating resin sheet tends to be likely to produce the amount of reflow warpage as the thickness of the insulating layer is reduced.